


Кисло-соленые воспоминания

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Рена не знает, о чем она думала, согласившись на предложение родителей уехать на один семестр в Америку. Возможно, об океане и двойном дипломе, но уж точно не о проблемах с английским и не о людях, для которых, кажется, не существует понятия «личное пространство».





	Кисло-соленые воспоминания

Рена не знает, о чем она думала, согласившись на предложение родителей уехать на один семестр в Америку. Возможно, об океане и двойном дипломе, но уж точно не о проблемах с английским и не о людях, для которых, кажется, не существует понятия «личное пространство».

Сама учеба выматывает не сильно, но тонны чужого языка, в котором она практически захлебывается, отнимают кучу времени и сил. Рена захлопывает книгу, которую должна вернуть в библиотеку после выходных, бросает ее на кровать, а затем, подумав, сама падает следом. Подушка слишком мягкая, а в комнате непривычно тихо (соседка ушла куда-то на всю ночь), и Рена начинает уже проваливаться в сон, когда слышит стук в дверь. Она морщится и не спешит открывать: никто же не станет в десять вечера вламываться в чужую комнату, если ему не открывают, правда?

Никто. Кроме одного-единственного человека.

— Вставай, — Джессика весело смотрит на нее, совершенно не смущаясь того, что ей не предлагали войти. — На улице так хорошо, что сидеть в такой вечер в общежитии — просто преступление.

Рена собирается отказаться, но вместо этого просто кивает. Внезапно приходит понимание, что ей осталось здесь учиться всего ничего, а потом она вернется в Токио. Она вернется, а Джессика останется.

Их нельзя назвать близкими подругами, да и вообще подругами, пожалуй, тоже. Но Рене все равно становится почему-то грустно. С Джессикой легко: не нужно подбирать слова, не нужно бояться выглядеть глупо, не нужно ни о чем думать. Иногда Рене кажется, что Джессика задохнулась бы в Японии, если бы однажды решила туда вернуться. А этот город — с соленым тяжелым воздухом, шумными вечерними набережными, всегда доброжелательными людьми — очень ей подходит.

Бутылку вина в руках Джессики, уже открытую, Рена замечает, только когда встает с кровати и лезет в шкаф за кофтой.

— Это откуда? — удивленно кивает она на бутылку.

Джессика смеется и отмахивается.

— А. Перехватила по дороге.

Это так на нее похоже, что Рена просто качает головой и едва заметно усмехается.

Осознание того, что это вечер пятницы, приходит сразу, стоит только выйти за стены кампуса. Бары и кафе с шумными компаниями у входов, музыка и смех — Рена понимает, что всё же ей будет этого не хватать.

Идущая рядом Джессика потягивается, будто после сладкого сна, и, улыбаясь, делает глоток из бутылки, чтобы затем протянуть ей. Рена осторожно пробует. Вино оказывается сухим и слишком кислым, но ей почему-то вкусно.

Ей всё сейчас кажется каким-то волшебным. И почти пустая набережная, на которую они сворачивают, и шум океана, и даже тишина, повисшая между ними. Джессика права: провести вечер в комнате действительно было бы преступлением.

К тому моменту, как они спускаются к пляжу, бутылка заметно пустеет. Джессика скидывает обувь и, взяв ее в свободную руку, идет к воде. Рена чуть отстает: ей хочется запечатлеть этот момент в памяти. В школьные годы они с одноклассницами тоже иногда ездили на пляж, но в тех поездках не было совершенно ничего особенного. Возможно, ничего особенного не было в этом вечере и для Джессики. Рена не знала, с кем та проводит свободное время и куда ходит по выходным. Что она любит, о чем мечтает. Рена многого о ней не знала и уже, наверное, и не узнает. Но в этот самый момент она чувствует себя той, с кем Джессика поделилась чем-то личным, и ей нравится это ощущение.

Джессика напевает что-то на незнакомом Рене языке — она слышит это, когда подходит чуть ближе, останавливаясь за ее спиной. Кажется, это испанский — во всяком случае, звучит очень похоже на то, что Рена периодически слышит от своей соседки, когда та разговаривает по телефону. Ей уже почти начинает казаться, что Джессика забыла о ее присутствии, когда та поворачивается к ней и, улыбаясь, поясняет:

— Друг научил несколько лет назад. Сейчас мы уже не общаемся, но песню я помню. Странно, правда?

Рене это странным не кажется. Более того, она уверена, что тоже её запомнит. Не зная слов, не понимая смысла, но обязательно запомнит эту песню, как и этот вечер. Рена чувствует, что пьянеет. Не то от вина, не то от ночного, но все еще теплого воздуха, не то от Джессики.

Та садится прямо на песок и, запрокинув голову, смотрит на нее снизу вверх. Ветер растрепал короткие волосы, и Рена чувствует внезапное желание провести по ним пальцами, вернуть непослушные пряди на место, но вместо этого она просто садится рядом и протягивает руку, забирая бутылку. Там остается буквально пара глотков, и Рена допивает вино, облизывая губы. Свежий воздух не дает опьянеть окончательно, и Рена улыбается своим мыслям: ей хочется сохранить в памяти весь этот вечер, до единой секунды.

Она удивленно смотрит на Джессику, когда та, не сказав ни слова, встает и, пройдя несколько шагов, подбирает что-то, отряхивая от песка, прежде чем вернуться на место. Рене не видно, что она держит в руках, но прекрасно видно ее улыбку, когда она протягивает это ей.

— Что это?..

— На память. Должно же у тебя остаться на память что-то, кроме диплома, правда?

Это оказывается браслет. Самый обычный, плетеный — такие продаются за пару долларов в любой сувенирной лавочке, но для Рены он бесценен, как и каждое мгновение этого вечера.

А на память у нее останется нечто куда более важное, чем какой-то там диплом. Она протягивает Джессике левую руку и, когда чужие пальцы справляются с завязками, чуть слышно благодарит:

— Спасибо.

На память у нее останутся соленый ветер, кислые от вина губы и чужой смех, пьянящий сильнее всего на свете.


End file.
